


Уйти достойно

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Нон-тринисетте беспощадно пожнёт их всех – кого-то раньше, кого-то позже.





	Уйти достойно

**Author's Note:**

> Джен. С кучей самых разных намёков на гет.  
> Свято верю, что Вайпер – она.

      — …тогда мы просто уйдём достойно.  
      Реборн не шутил, не предлагал, даже не подбадривал. Он утверждал.  
      А потом умер, первым, и совсем не достойно. Потому что давно уже перестал быть тем самым лучшим киллером, которым восхищался Череп, которого уважала Лал Мирч, с которым хотел соперничать Колоннелло… Потому что давно стал просто Реборном — наставником для Савады Цунаёши, целью для Бовино Ламбо и кем-то ещё для кого-то, всех не перечислишь.  
      Десятое «Небо» Вонголы сначала даже и не понял, что всего минуту назад отсчитавший его за какую-то ерунду аркобалено — настроение, видимо, было отвратительное, вот и привязался — совсем не задремал в своей комнате, а очень и очень крепко уснул. Навсегда. Вот так просто, без прощаний, наставлений и советов, как жить дальше.  
      Лал Мирч даже не поверила, когда ей рассказали. Зато безоговорочно поверил Колоннелло. И почему-то Маммон. Только они двое, собственно, и простились с Реборном во время похорон. Простились молчаливо, издалека: варийский офицер наблюдал за процессией с холма, а бывший военный — через оптический прицел винтовки, находясь где-то ещё дальше и будучи единственным, кто пришёл на похороны по работе. Савада Емицу приказал, ведь нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь помешал проведению ритуала погребения, и снайпер был лучшим вариантом на тот случай, если враг объявится.  
      Где сейчас Фонг или Верде, не знает никто. Известно ли им о том, что случилось, тоже никто не знает.  
      Череп отказывается идти на похороны, как и Лал Мирч, без особых на то причин. Не захотелось. Они сидят вдвоём где-то в городе, разбив камеру слежения над головой, и спорят о машинах, оружии, погоде, музыке — им подойдёт любая тема, кроме той, которая на устах у всего мира. Череп зовёт на предстоящий стантрайдинг, в котором собирается принять участие, и Лал в ответ ругает его на чём свет стоит.   
      — Какое ещё шоу трюков, в твоём-то состоянии? — Кулак по привычке ударяет по затылку, заставляя подавиться заготовленной репликой и ломая словно бы прилипшую к губам улыбку. Лучше бы Череп шлем не снимал, но ему в нём слишком душно, будь проклято нон-тринисетте, выкачивающее из аркобалено жизнь. Выкачивающее издевательски медленно, позволяя осознать безвыходность ситуации и бесполезность любых молитв и проклятий. — Так глупо и расточительно растрачивать силы. Лучше бы…  
      — Нет уж, — решительно отрезает Череп, не позволяя задавать себе какое бы то ни было правильное направление. — Я так долго готовился к этому шоу, что не могу отказаться. К тому же… Как там сказал Реборн? Хоть уйду достойно. — Он с вызовом скрещивает руки на груди. Лал не знает, удивляет её то, что собеседник вдруг цитирует того, кого обычно на людях только ругал, или то, что он не прибавляет к названному имени такое привычное «семпай». — Уйду по-бе-ди-те-лем! — по слогам тянет Череп, словно бы уже смакуя свой посмертный титул. — Не войны, так хоть предстоящего стантрайдинга.  
      — Это совсем не смешно.  
      — Победа есть победа.  
      Лал Мирч ничего не отвечает.  
      Она не придёт болеть за Черепа, сколько бы он ни звал. А он не сумеет выиграть, сколько бы ни готовился — солнце предательски ослепит в самый важный момент, и он не рискнёт сделать финальный трюковой прыжок. Тем же самым вечером Лал будет ругаться на Саваду Цунаёши, просто так, потому что настроение паршивое, а Череп сидеть в гараже, менять колесо мотоцикла, лопнувшее почти сразу, как он затормозил перед трамплином, и гадать, случайность это или ему всё-таки ещё рано умирать. Или ему просто не дано умереть именно достойно?  
      Чёртов Реборн. Не мог уйти так, чтобы не оставить после себя место, которое нужно занять, и слова, которые раздражают даже после смерти.  
  
  
      — Помощь нужна, кора, — с порога роняет Колоннелло.  
      Выглядит он паршиво, ступает осторожно, словно вымеряя каждый шаг. Оружие держит не на плече, а просто в руке — опирается на превосходящую его размерами винтовку, словно на походную трость, вес которой уже с трудом осиливает.  
      Нон-тринисетте беспощадно пожнёт их всех — кого-то раньше, кого-то позже — так Верде утвердил, прежде чем в очередной раз исчезнуть. И поди пойми, жив он до сих пор, или его уже нет.  
      — Помощь от меня? — Череп смотрит недоверчиво. О том, как его нашли, он даже спрашивать не собирается. О том, как минули все расставленные ловушки, тоже. В конце концов, в «COMSUBIN» обучали лучших из лучших.  
      Обращение с практически любым видом оружия или взрывчатки, боевые искусства, проникновения на защищённые секретные территории с последующими диверсиями и успешным побегом… Череп иногда задавался вопросом, а не был ли Реборн тоже когда-то членом элитных военных сил Италии. В конце концов, его навыки точно не могли быть достижением самоучки, будь он хоть сотню раз гением.  
      А тренером Колоннелло и подавно была лично Лал Мирч.  
      — Какая от тебя помощь, кора, — тут же фыркает гость, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Она должна быть ехидной, но выходит кривой и неправдоподобной, благо собеседник как раз со вздохом прикрывает глаза и этого не видит. — Мне нужна помощь твоих покровителей. Каркасса ведь ещё не?..  
      — Ещё нет, — перехватывает Череп, не к месту вспоминая, как Лал шутила, что в «COMSUBIN» их учили ещё и сарказм подавать вежливо. Видимо, в этом Колоннелло был плохим учеником, потому что представить Лал Мирч плохим наставником не выходит даже при желании. — Чего нужно-то, семпай?  
      Колоннелло не отвечает: он смотрит перед собой и почти ничего не видит — реальность перед глазами плывёт, а ведь ему ещё стрелять.  
      — Семпай? Не игнорируй меня!  
      Такая знакомая и такая привычная фраза. Только голос не раздражённый, а скорее злой. И совсем чуть-чуть обеспокоенный.  
      Нон-тринисетте стёрла границы почти всех личных конфликтов, ясно дав понять — все аркобалено стоят по одну сторону баррикад… Или, точнее, на одной черте, которую скоро придётся переступить без права сделать шаг назад. И всем идти в одну сторону.  
      — Я искал Вайпер. Не нашёл. Но нашёл Фонг. — Колоннелло потирает лоб и раздражённо отмахивается от предложения присесть. Он бы ударил, да Череп далеко стоит. — Вайпер застряла. Мне нужно прикрытие, чтобы её вытащить.  
      Череп неопределённо фыркает. Ему особо до аркобалено Тумана дела никогда не было, и это отношение всегда было до смешного взаимно. Череп только знал, что Вайпер не любила, когда её называли истинным именем — ей был ближе образ безликого варийского офицера Маммона… Но Колоннелло всегда назло тянул это ядовитое Вайпер, вызывая недовольство и приковывая к себе внимание, даже когда оно первоначально было всецело посвящено кому-то другому. И на каждое возмущение отвечал либо улыбкой-усмешкой, какую повторить не мог никто, либо просто сбегал, оставляя иллюзионистку давиться невысказанными словами и обещать самой себе обязательно припомнить всё в ближайшем будущем. И желательно стребовать деньгами. Реборн ещё всегда как-то странно посмеивался на это и тоже подозрительно быстро исчезал с глаз долой, а Череп, оказываясь случайным свидетелем, только шею потирал и махал на всех троих рукой.  
      — Я соберу людей и снаряжу дирижабль так быстро, как смогу. — Череп качает головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и стягивает с полки рацию. Мобильными он давно не пользуется, слишком легко отследить, а частоту можно менять сколько душе угодно, благо, его люди всегда знают последовательность смены каналов. — Лал?..  
      — …с нами не полетит, — предугадывает Колоннелло.  
      Он смотрит на собеседника как-то странно-понимающе. И между делом отмечает, что совсем не узнаёт в аркобалено Облака того мальчика на побегушках, которым они с Реборном всегда помыкали. Сейчас это лучший стратег и глава вооружённых сил семьи Каркасса — только так, и никак иначе.  
      Колоннелло даже немного завидует. Череп держится едва ли не лучше всех, нон-тринисетте грызёт его медленно, стачивая зубы о плотный атрибут и железную волю, сокрытую под маской простака. Больше везёт только Лал Мирч, поскольку она незавершённая аркобалено — хотя «везёт», наверное, всё же слишком жестокое слово, если хорошенько подумать.  
      — Будем готовы через четыре часа, семпай. Семпай?  
      Колоннелло не реагирует.  
      Мысленно он уже далеко. И мысленно уже со всеми попрощался.  
  
  
      Вайпер никогда не сражается забесплатно. Даже сейчас.  
      Если она выиграет, её ждёт награда, о какой она не так давно и помыслить не могла — она будет жива. Жива ещё на день дольше. По крайней мере, если сумеет выбраться из этого города и скрыться: сумеет не замести след от тех, кто по нему идёт, а просто физически унести ноги подальше от очередного раскрытого убежища… Потому что руки уже не слушаются, голова тяжелее золота, а стоять ровно, не покачиваясь, кажется пределом возможностей.  
      Будь проклято нон-тринисетте. Это же безумие какое-то!  
      А ведь Вайпер до сих пор пряталась едва ли не лучше всех — только у Верде выходило лучше, если он, конечно, ещё был жив. Обмотанная вокруг пустышки цепь не позволяла обнаружить присутствие и, как казалось, слегка замедляла процесс потери сил… Как казалось.  
      — Заполонили весь город, прямо как крысы. — Иллюзии слишком ослабели, на них уже не выходит полагаться, как раньше. Ещё немного, и все защитные миражи падут, позволяя обнаружить аркобалено.  
      Вайпер хмурится, натягивает капюшон на самое лицо, прячет опутанную цепью пустышку под одежду… И от всей души проклинает Реборна. На удачу, обычно помогает.  
      По её душу пришёл восьмой отряд Уайт Спелла, худший вариант из всех. Раньше было проще — а здесь капитан с Пламенем Дождя, с этим чёртовым умиротворяющим атрибутом, играючи сбивающим контроль Посмертной воли, и без того несовершенный из-за паршивого состояния. А где-то ещё рядом и «Солнце» разгуливает, причём гнилое какое-то, словно бы бездушное — Вайпер совсем не хочется встретиться с этим человеком лицом к лицу.  
      Она передвигается перебежками, короткими или длинными, насколько позволяет идущая кругом голова и словно бы золотом налившееся тело. Или свинцом, как нормальные люди говорят, хотя Вайпер на нормальных людей всё равно плевать. Да и на ненормальных тоже, ей сейчас только собственное благополучие важно… А ведь её берут в тиски. Она застряла между обладателями Пламени Солнца и Дождя, опять, как символично.  
      — Да провалитесь вы все!  
      …и всё проваливается в буквальном смысле слова.  
      Если у Вайпер и был резервный запас сил, то он только что использовался на одну мощную реальную иллюзию. Хотя сама она уверена, что окончательно истощила и без того подточенные ресурсы собственного организма. Она уже давно исчерпала всё, что могла, каждую крупицу, и теперь выживает лишь за счёт того, что в поисках сил отбирает у самой себя жизнь похлеще нон-тринисетте… Надеясь при этом прожить чуть подольше.  
      Перед глазами всё плывёт, а земля под ногами крошится. Прямо как тот странный шоколад, который как-то раз подсунул Колоннелло. Вайпер всегда была уверена, что шоколад не должен крошиться, что это показатель, обратный качеству. Но всё равно было вкусно. Или же вкусно было, потому что бесплатно? В конце концов, и уксус сладкий, если…  
      — Нашёл! — Чужой голос оказывается слишком громким, отзывается гулом в голове и заставляет раздражённо искать своего обладателя. Чтобы вырубить его с помощью иллюзий, а то мешает думать. Или вспоминать. — Маммон, хватайся!  
      Вайпер не видит, за что хвататься, у неё перед глазами синеватое марево, потому она просто слепо вытягивает руку. То ли уповает на чудо, то ли ей уже всё равно, что делать и что будет.  
      В ушах свистит. Кажется, её подхватили и прямо на ходу неведомым чудом усадили на мотоцикл, да ещё и каким-то ремнём к себе умудрились привязать, догадываясь, видимо, что держаться собственными силами не сможет.  
      — Гони в мо… стр..ну… ра… — умудряется расслышать Вайпер. Голос глухой и искажённый кряхтением полузаглушенной связи. Рация. Судя по всему, где-то на плече пристроена, раз ей, уткнувшейся лицом в лопатки, относительно неплохо слышно. — Я их встр..чу во вс-сс..оружии.  
      Колоннелло! Чёрт подери, это, скорее всего он. Только он мог додуматься её искать. И прийти, если найдёт, даже зная, насколько это опасно. Самоуверенный идиот!  
      Вайпер не видит, но чувствует, как заряженный пламенем Дождя заряд несётся сначала им навстречу, а после распадается, огибает и беспощадным потоком сносит тех, кто гонится следом. Где бы Колоннелло ни залёг, его винтовка промахов не знает.  
      Мотоцикл куда-то сворачивает, притормаживает…  
      — Вайпер, ты там как, кора? — Наушники надевают прямо поверх капюшона, и знакомый голос почти оглушает. Колоннелло уставший, говорит словно бы через силу, на фоне слышно грохот от выстрелов винтовки. — Увози её, Череп. Я прикрою, как и договаривались. Выиграю достаточно времени, чтобы вы смогли взлететь.  
      Череп… Ну да, конечно. Мотоцикл и бездумный бросок в самый Ад, потому что его якобы попросили, а на деле пинком отправили. Всё окончательно встало на свои места. По крайней мере, Вайпер так хочется думать.  
      — Совсем из ума выжил? — хрипит она, вкладывая в эти слова всё, что только могла бы сказать. Напускную бодрость, возмущения, опасения… Благодарность. — Жить надоело?  
      — Да ладно тебе, кора, — недозволительно весело отзывается Колоннелло. — Нам всем недолго осталось.  
      — Так какого чёрта укорачиваешь своё и без того скромное время?  
      — Да вот, решил, как и завещал Реборн, уйти достойно!  
  
      Вайпер всё поняла уже после того, как дирижабль семьи Каркасса взмыл в небо… Когда выяснилось, что Колоннелло на борту не было.  
  
      Ненависть — она как болезнь. Причём болезнь заразная.  
      Вайпер хочется смеяться, но выходит только беззвучно всхлипывать и давиться кашлем.  
      Совсем недавно Череп рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти её, а сегодня, по словам Фонга, вполне мог бы возглавить список тех, кто желает ей смерти. Потому что смерти ей явно желает убитая горем Лал Мирч. Бывшая глава «COMSUBIN», наверное, даже удачи своему некогда ученику не пожелала перед его отбытием. Как обычно. Не умеет она так… И теперь уже не сможет научиться.  
      Вайпер тоже ненавидит. Ненавидит одного конкретного бесстрашного идиота, который решил обменять свою драгоценную жизнь на её. Чёртов эгоист. Прямо как Реборн, посмевший умереть первым и даже ни с кем не проститься. Оставил после себя только глупую фразу, сгубившую хорошего человека, который мог бы ещё пожить. И вдохновить этим на жизнь многих других.  
      «Уйдём достойно». Проклятое всеми богами словесное завещание!  
      Одному только Фонгу нет дела до бесполезной ненависти. Колоннелло попросил помочь, и он помог. Сделал даже больше, чем нужно, потратив на это недопустимое количество времени и сил.  
      — Сейчас туго приходится всем, — роняет Фонг, не обращая внимания на то, что слушать его вроде как не собираются или просто не хотят. Всё равно услышат. — Начали охоту на владельцев колец атрибутов.  
      Вайпер, истощённой как физически, так и морально, плевать. Почти плевать. В конце концов, независимый отряд Варии, в котором она состояла, будучи для всего мира Маммоном, тоже обзавёлся кольцами. А значит, тоже мог стать мишенью, если ещё не стал.  
      Не к месту вспоминается, как ещё совсем мальчишкой Бельфегор взял один из зонтов Леви-А-Тана, решив спрятаться под ним во время дождя, и оказался на больничной койке, поймав боевым громоотводом молнию. Занзас тогда был заперт в «Колыбели», всеми делами заведовал Оттавио. Скуало долго и громко ругался, чуть не уложив Леви в соседнюю с Бельфегором палату, Луссурия суетился больше положенного, так что в глазах мельтешило, младший офицерский состав прятался по углам, а приходившие от Вонголы доверенные люди, следившие за порядком, выгонялись из отданного под штаб поместья пинками… Вайпер тогда была самой здравомыслящей среди этого безумия, молча терпела царящий на базе балаган и жертвовала скучающему в больничном крыле Бельфегору клубничное молоко, записывая всё на его пока не открытый счёт. Вероятно, независимый отряд убийц на службе первой мафиозной семьи был далеко не самым лучшим местом с далеко не самыми адекватными людьми, но там никогда не было скучно. А скука — худшая из бед, какие только могли свалиться на голову застрявшего во времени аркобалено, потому все они и искали, чем бы заняться и куда примкнуть. Вайпер нашла Варию и была ею вполне довольна, а Вария была вполне довольна Маммоном.  
      — Знать бы, по какому принципу наши враги вычисляют обладателей колец атрибутов, — продолжал вслух рассуждать Фонг, даже не замечая, что его не слушают. Или замечая, но оставляя это на чужой совести. — Тогда можно было бы придумать, как от них скрываться. Люди уже устали постоянно бегать.  
      Вайпер тоже устала бегать.  
      Даже хуже — она больше не хотела этого делать. Набегалась уже. Или, точнее сказать, добегалась.  
  
      Вайпер решила не прощаться, как это разумно сделал Реборн.  
      Найти бы только Верде до того, как нон-тринисетте окончательно иссушит её силы. Пусть его никто давно не видел и не слышал, но… Небо, пусть он будет жив! Вайпер уже давно ничего не желала так сильно. Кроме покоя.  
      Но покой своей душе она может обеспечить и сама. Просто лечь и уснуть. И не просыпаться.  
  
  
      Видит небо, Лал Мирч совсем не этого желала! Она была зла на Вайпер за то, что та отняла у неё Колоннелло. Очень зла. Но узнать, что Вайпер ушла из жизни добровольно, не выдержав то ли свалившихся на плечи чужой ненависти и одиночества, то ли чувства вины…  
      Это было последним сообщением Фонга, а после связь с ним прервалась.  
      Череп снял с себя обязанности стратега и главы вооружённых сил Каркасса, вышел из состава семьи и ни на шаг не отходил от Лал. Мотоцикл водить он больше не мог, не хватало сил нормально держать равновесие, однако уверенно вёл дирижабль, который Каркасса ему отдали на прощание. Им тоже оставалось недолго — возможно, даже меньше, чем самому Черепу. Враг был способен противостоять Вонголе, всякая мелкая шушера уничтожалась небрежно и быстро, как только приходило время. Особенно та, что была нечиста перед законом, совестью и ещё небо ведает какими нюансами чести и морали. Череп подозревал, что многих убивали просто так, для демонстрации силы.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — устало интересуется Лал Мирч, присаживаясь рядом.  
      Череп не хочет отвечать. Он хочет поменяться с Лал местами. Лучше бы это он был дефектным, лучше бы нон-тринисетте ослабило своё воздействие на него.  
      Череп не отрывает взгляда от экрана компьютера. Ладить с техникой он умеет, но это не одно и то же, что ладить со всеми мудрёными программами, которыми техника начинена. В конце концов, под словами «внутренняя защита» теперь подразумевается не только сеть видеокамер и охрана на каждом углу, но и безопасность информации, сосредоточенной в компьютерных базах данных. И каждая новая ветвь блокировки и проверки личности, совершенствующаяся день ото дня, добавляет головной боли тем, кому приходится мириться с кодами защиты при попытке даже просто электронную почту проверить. Что уж говорить о махинациях со связью с кем-нибудь, находящимся за пределами безопасной зоны.  
      — Ты со вчерашнего дня ловишь этот глупый сигнал.  
      — Он совсем не глупый. Как и человек, его посылающий.  
      Лал уже не понимает, беспокоит её непривычная молчаливость и сосредоточенность Черепа или просто раздражает. Он больше не пытается беспричинно шутить, чтобы подбодрить её, заявляя, что быть слишком серьёзной вредно. Не копается в гараже с мотоциклом, пропитавшись запахом бензина. Даже от своего так называемого крутого стиля избавился: глаза не подводит, губы не подкрашивает, пирсинг снял, мешает слишком.  
      От старого образа осталась только капля-татуировка под левым глазом… От старого Черепа осталась только внешность, и та неполная.  
      Череп не спешит рассказывать, что он давно исчерпал запас шуток, что мотоцикл больше не заведётся, даже если бы он рискнул сесть за руль, ибо нужны новые дорогие детали, заказать которые без риска не выйдет. А рисковать не хочется. Да и не сможет он сейчас ездить, состояние не позволит. А по утрам порой деревенеют пальцы и так сильно болит голова, что даже три неподвижные минуты перед зеркалом ради стиля кажутся губительными — нужно срочно себя растормошить, вернуть телу подвижность, а уму ясность. Нон-тринисетте уверенно прогрызает дыру и в его защите из Пламени, плотнее она может быть только у атрибута Грозы.  
      — Нам на разведку ночью. Отдохни.  
      — Вот поймаю этот сигнал, и тогда отдохну.  
      Череп старается не употреблять неоднозначного «если», словно одно его наличие в реплике может свести все старания к нулю. К тому же, ему очень знакома эта последовательная смена каналов связи и волновой частоты. Он сам чем-то подобным пользовался раньше, когда скрывался в одиночку и со своей командой сообщался через рацию. Неспроста же именно он поймал этот сигнал — всё словно специально на него и было рассчитано. Возможно, он знает пытающегося выйти на связь человека… Или это просто искусно поставленная ловушка.  
      Что же, к ловушке Череп готов даже больше, чем ко встрече с каким-нибудь оставленным позади знакомцем.  
  
  
      Верде не встаёт со стула, лишь приветственно вскидывает руку. Выглядит он отвратительно.  
      Похоже, нон-тринисетте доставило ему меньше хлопот, нежели ещё какие-то факторы, истощившие организм и разум куда быстрее. Один чёрт поймёт учёных, чьи эксперименты порой опасны не только для всего мира, но и для них самих. Чем бы Верде ни занимался, он навредил себе куда больше, чем медленно пожирающая аркобалено обратная сила.  
      — Недосып, недоедание, экстремальное использование собственного Пламени, раз не было доступа к другим источникам… В последний раз, когда меня раскрыли, при экстренном побеге повредился контейнер с кое-чем радиоактивным, я и не сразу заметил, а приборы реагирования были сломаны.  
      Лал Мирч становится дурно и хочется заткнуть уши. Только Верде может с такой невозмутимостью пересказывать, что с ним случилось, периодически проверяя, не идёт ли из носа кровь, и специально наклоняя голову так, чтобы блики очков скрывали покрасневшие глаза. Он просто диктует факты, сухо и по существу, как любой учёный.  
      Череп глохнет от едва слышных пищаний приборов, беспрестанно трёт лоб и почти жалеет, что всё же сумел отследить сигнал. Или же просто о том, что рассказал об этом Лал, которая не отпустила его на разведку одного, тем более что за руль ему нельзя, да и просто постоять за себя вряд ли сможет. Вот окажись он дефектным, не будь он близок к тому, чтобы последовать за теми, кто уже ушёл, достойно или нет…  
      — У меня тут для вас прощальный подарок от Маммона, — роняет Верде и, чуть отъехав на стуле к панели управления, вслепую что-то нажимает. Череп отмечает, что стул приводится в движение рычагом на подлокотнике, видимо, ходить учёному сейчас тяжело. Помнится, Колоннелло тоже через силу заставлял себя передвигать ногами и использовал винтовку как большую трость. — Пришлось повозиться, чтобы воспроизвести структуру, но я это сделал. Даже формулу записал, вдруг ваш исследовательский отдел сможет повторить.  
      На выехавшем из-под пола постаменте лежит десяток цепей. Лал Мирч уже приходилось видеть подобные: с помощью именно такой цепи Вайпер скрывала свою пустышку, чтобы её силу было невозможно отследить. А здесь целый десяток, если не больше. И если эти цепи могли заглушить даже энергию тринисетте, значит, обычные кольца атрибутов от радаров сокроют играючи. Это просто непередаваемо удачная находка! Или, вернее, просто бесценный подарок.  
      Прощальный подарок от Маммона… Лал Мирч всегда казалось, что она не может злиться на Вайпер сильнее, чем в тот день, когда из-за неё и за неё умер Колоннелло — но, нет, прямо сейчас Лал ненавидит Вайпер в десятки раз сильнее. Ненавидит за то, что эта чёртовая иллюзионистка оставила их всех у себя в неоплатном долгу, как любила это делать при жизни, диктуя нереальное количество нулей… Лишив возможности даже спасибо сказать. Или хотя бы просто извиниться.  
      — Вы, кстати, за собой хвост притащили, — неожиданно добавляет Верде, и Череп роняет как раз взятую в руки цепь. Тихий звон от удара о пол гремит в ушах колокольным набатом. Не только у него.  
      — Нужно уходить, — моментально подскакивает со своего места Лал Мирч. Она сгребает в сумку цепи, оставляя себе одну и веля Черепу поднять ту, что уронил. Вот сейчас сразу и проверят их на деле. На постаменте также обнаруживается диск, видимо, с той самой формулой, которую у их исследовательского отдела есть шанс повторить.  
      — Шутишь, что ли? — криво улыбается Верде. — Я уже дня два не могу подняться, ноги отказали. Пойдёте сами.  
      — По твоему-то лабиринту коридоров? — фыркает Череп, разминая плечи. — Я тебя понесу, мне хватит сил… Должно хватить.  
      — Там за доской с расчётами висит план коридоров, зелёной линией прочерчен маршрут, выводящий через чёрный ход за пределы лаборатории. Берите и проваливайте. — Верде небрежно указывает рукой на дальнюю стену. — У вас… чуть больше четырёх минут, — добавляет он, ударяя кулаком по панели управления. Так раздражавшее тихое пищание вдруг затихает, видимо, полностью отключается питание. — Потом это место взлетит на воздух. Время пошло.  
  
      — «Если нам всё равно никак не избежать смерти, тогда мы просто уйдём достойно», да, Реборн? — усмехается себе под нос Верде, глядя на радар, с которого исчез след сначала пустышки Лал Мирч, а после и Черепа, решивших использовать цепи Маммона уже на выходе, чтобы сбить врагов с толку. — Хоть бы оставил шкалу, по которой это самое достоинство оценивается, чёртов позёр. А то, мало ли, кто-то не дотянет до приемлемого в твоём понимании уровня.  
  
  
      У Черепа трясутся руки. Благо, Лал этого не увидит — на экране будет только его лицо… Хотя и оно, наверное, выдаст. Губы у него беспрестанно дёргаются. Хотя, кто знает, может это он так улыбнуться пытается. Разучился и всё никак не может вспомнить, как это правильно делается.  
      — Почему ты улетел, никого не предупредив?  
      Потому что не хотел прощаться. Прямо как Реборн-семпай. Однако всё равно не сумел проигнорировать входящий вызов, только попросил подождать ровно три минуты, пока наладит связь.  
      Чёрт подери, ну почему именно Лал Мирч выпала участь оказаться сильнее нон-тринисетте? Почему не ему? Лучше бы это он раз за разом чувствовал себя виноватым, что переживает одного аркобалено за другим, просто потому что дефект неожиданно оказался чем-то вроде преимущества. Лучше бы это он остался последним, вынужденным помнить всех, кто уже ушёл. Лучше бы он, чем Лал — она этого не заслужила. Она столького лишилась и со стольким обязана жить. Вот ему не привыкать, он всегда так: мальчик на побегушках, ловящий оплеуху за оплеухой, так что не боится ни боли, ни унижений, ни даже смерти, сколько раз был на волоске.  
      — Не игнорируй меня! — зло шипит Лал Мирч, и слышать свои любимые слова со стороны неожиданно смешно. И совсем немного грустно, из-за воспоминаний. — Какого чёрта ты улетел, никого не предупредив? — повторяет Лал вопрос, от бессилия кусая губы.  
      — Может, я тоже хочу уйти достойно, — фыркает Череп, наконец-то включая видеосвязь. Ровно через три минуты. Глаза его подведены, немного криво, но в том самом проклятом стиле, от которого уже успели отвыкнуть, и на губах по грубой полоске знакомой краски. Только пирсинга не хватает, но его уже давно выкинули, так что не судьба. — Уйду победителем! — добавляет Череп решительно. И улыбается, по-старому. А после надевает на голову шлем. — Не стантрайдинга, так хоть предстоящей битвы.  
      — Это совсем не смешно, — прикрывая рот ладонью, тихо роняет Лал. И уже знает, какой ответ получит.  
      У их группы было несколько разных вариантов вырваться из окружения, но каждый предусматривал собой вынужденную меру приманки для отвлечения внимания и большой риск, что приманка не сработает, потому что её точно ждут… И тут вдруг в воздух поднимается дирижабль, который точно на приманку не похож — это скорее излишне отчаянная попытка побега за неимением других вариантов: повезёт, значит, спасутся, не повезёт, что же, других шансов всё равно не было.  
      Да только на дирижабле пусто, пилот в комнате управления не считается, он и так почти не жилец, вчера с трудом ходить мог, а сегодня руки почти отнялись… Но если ему удастся разыграть свой спектакль, то сегодня больше никто не умрёт. И ему оно, похоже, удаётся, враг жадно следит за тем, как воздушный корабль набирает высоту, чтобы сбить его и покончить со всем одним ударом.  
      А за то время, пока будет полыхать пожар и пока разберут обломки, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии выживших, Лал Мирч сумеет увести остаток группы.  
      — Победа есть победа.  
  
  
  
      Лал Мирч прикрывает глаза, перебирая про себя имена загубленной нон-тринисетте радуги.  
      Самым первым умер самый сильный, дольше всех протянул тот, на кого и не подумали бы, больше всего сделали те, от кого и не ожидали. А выжила та, кто и аркобалено-то называться может с натяжкой.  
      Судьба знатно посмеялась над теми, кто в неё никогда не верил, будучи или властвующим над смертью убийцей, или подстраивающим под себя реальность иллюзионистом, или создающим выходящие за грани разумного изобретения учёным.  
      — Благодаря твоим последним словам, Реборн, они все сражались до самого конца, а не смиренно дожидались смерти. Ты всех вдохновил, а значит, тоже ушёл достойно, — тихо роняет Лал Мирч в пустоту. — Ну, а я… Я, пожалуй, повоюю до победного.


End file.
